U.S. Pat. No. 7,631,910 to Shalhoub, incorporated herein by this reference in its entirety for all purposes, discloses a portable dog waste collector comprising a telescoping arm with a waste receptacle oriented at an angle to the telescoping arm.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/283,085 (Patent Application Publication 20090102211 A1) to Antar, incorporated herein by this reference in its entirety for all purposes, discloses a portable pet waste receptacle having a telescoping handle member adjustable in length.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,407,207 B2 to Yilmaz, incorporated herein by this reference in its entirety for all purposes, discloses a housing with an extendable frame for holding a bag, in which the frame can be shifted between an open configuration and a closed configuration.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,684,429 to Holub, incorporated herein by this reference in its entirety for all purposes, discloses a portable waste disposal tool using recycled plastic merchandise bags secured to a frame by an adjustable tensioning bag clamp.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,066,311 B2 to Axelrod, incorporated herein by this reference in its entirety for all purposes, discloses a device for retrieving animal feces including a handle portion and a scoop or rake portion having a surface. A portion of the surface of the scoop and/or rake portion exhibits a coefficient of friction less than or equal to 1.0 and a contact angle of 90 degrees or greater.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,885,266 to Nafziger, incorporated herein by this reference in its entirety for all purposes, discloses a closeable disposable paperboard scoop.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,768,742 to Kaaloa, incorporated herein by this reference in its entirety for all purposes, discloses a plastisol coating on a frame to increase the coefficient of friction between the frame and a plastic trash bag.